wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
WAAAGH! Blud-Stompa
WAAAGH! Blud-Stompa was an Imperial xenocidal purgation campaign carried out by the Nova Wolves Space Marine Chapter in the defence of their demesne in the Nexus Sub-Sector from the encroaching Greenskin tide of WAAAGH! Blud-Stompa. History Thirey-seven years after the Battle of Nexus Prime, and dozens of small skirmishes and battles across the Segmentum; the Nova Wolves faced their biggest campaign in 87 Years. WAAAGH! Blud-Stompa came into full effect when a simple Ork Incursion on the Hive World of Pomus turned into a full scale WAAAGH! in the blink of an eye. Before Imperial Forces could fully mobilize, the WAAAGH! had already devastated an entire Sub-Sector and was moving onto another one quickly. All Astartes Chapters and Guard Regiments nearby were busy already however and the only Forces that could mobilize were the Nova Wolves 2nd Company along with elements of the 1st, 10th led by the Chapter Master, the Astra Militarum's 501st Cadian Shock Troops Regiment, and Battlefleet Hyperion, whom had both just finished a war against rebel forces on an Agri-World called Prius. After meeting each other on the Battle-Barge Thunder of War, General Edmund Shaw of the 501st, Chapter Master Mal Vexes, and Grand Admiral Vesalius began conducting an ambush for the Ork Warboss and his WAAAGH! in orbit and on the surface of the Hive World Eesk in an attempt to finish off the WAAAGH! in a single strike. Battle-fleet Hyperion and the Space Marine Fleet would lie in wait in the Asteroid Belt of the Planet to ambush the Ork Roks and Cruisers; Meanwhile the 501st Cadian Regiment and the 2nd Company along with support from the 10th and 1st would wait outside of the Primary Hive City housing the Planetary Governor to ambush the Ork Assault. They knew the Orks would come here as all previous Planets that were attack had their Capital and Leadership wiped out first indicating the War-boss had more intellect than previously believed. Two Days later, when the Ork WAAAGH! finally hit the planet it was met with a Force equal to it. Battlefleet Hyperion and the Nova Wolf Fleet came out of the Asteroid Belt and hammered the Orks at range before engaging at close range for boarding actions. The Ork Fleet wasn't large but it wasn't small either, it contained 30 Roks and over 90 Ork Ships. The opening salvo of the Imperial Fleet destroyed over 11 Roks and 20 Ork Ships before they could retaliate. When they did however, it was in full force. Warboss Blud-Stompa, who was on the lead Rok, ordered the Ork Ships to form a shield around the Roks defending them from the enemy fleet. This worked and out of the 29 Roks descending onto the planet, only three survived as the rest either burnt up, were shot down, or shattered on impact. The landing however had its desired effect as most of the Roks managed to decimate two entire Hive City's. The three remaining Roks soon began disgorging their load of Troops and Vehicles and begun teleporting more down from orbit, soon enough all three groupings met up and with Blud-Stompa at the lead they charged towards the Capital. After 2 Hours of charging they made it to the Capital, on their way they were blasted by minefields, artillery, and the local PDF manning the Hives Defenses. It wasn't until the vast majority of the Orks and Blud-Stompa himself were right up against the walls of the hive that The Nova Wolves and Cadian 501st Regiment leapt out of hiding and attacked the Ork`s rear lines. Artillery and Assault squads devastated the confused Ork`s who were attacking anything they could see from the confusion. It wasn't until after five minutes the trap had been sprung that the War-boss rallied his Ork`s and charged the Space Marines and Guardsmen head on. The two forces crashed against each other like two colossal waves of flesh and steel, neither side letting up for even a second. During the middle of the fight, General Shaw and his Command Squad saw Blud-Stompa and engaged him. The Commissar and Priest charged at the War-boss but were killed by his Power Klaw, next the Psyker fell after copping backlash from an Ork Weirdboyz psychic attack on him. All that was left was Shaw and he intended to end the Ork`s life. After half an hour of grueling Melee Combat, Shaw was finally bested by Blud-Stompa and was decapitated by a swing of the Power Klaw. The one to witness this was Chapter Master Vexes himself as anger welled up inside of him; he had a great deal of respect for the General and seeing him decapitated by the green skin was enough to send him into a rage of melee attacks on the Warboss. Vexes vs Blud-Stompa Despite how hard he tried, Vexes was not able to penetrate Stompa's Shield. Every time he would land an otherwise fatal blow, the Sword would just bounce off of a blue shield and War-boss would just shrug it off and continue exchanging blows with the Chapter Master. After close to an hour of fighting, the Nova Wolves and Guardsmen were slowly being pushed back. Eventually Chapter Master Vexes was dueling the Ork in the middle of his horde. Soon enough enough Vexes noticed that whenever he tried to swing at him with his Klaw he had to lower his Shield as it would interfere. As a last ditch effort to slay the Green skin, Chapter Master Mal Vexes let the War-boss grasp him up in his Power Klaw and just as the Ork prepared to crush the Space Marine he realized his fatal mistake as the Chapter Master pulled out a Vortex Grenade and activated it. Vexes knew what he was doing full well, and accepted his fate. He was near death anyway from the brutal attacks of the War-boss and if he was to fall, he would take the Ork with him and end this WAAAGH! once and for all. When the grenade detonated, all life in the surrounding blast radius was either killed or sucked into the Empyrean including Blud-Stompa and Mal Vexes. As suddenly as it appeared it also disappeared leaving the Remains of confused and demoralized Ork Army which was suddenly gunned down by the PDF, Guardsmen, and Nova Wolves. Meanwhile the battle in orbit was all but won by the Imperium when another Battlefleet, Zenith, arrived behind the Ork Fleet and wiped them out in a salvo of heavy weapons fire. New Chapter Master The victory at Eesk was widely celebrated by the Navy Battle-Groups and Cadians. However, the Nova Wolves did not see a victory like the others did. They only saw a terrible loss, their Chapter Master, and were left without a Leader for a period of time, until Castarius Nexus; Captain of the venerated 1st Company stood up and assumed Leadership as Chapter Master of the Nova Wolves after he was voted in by the Chapter Council. Not long after the Ceremony in Honor of Vexes, the Nova Wolves began to re-arm themselves via the Forge World on Nexus Minor. Category:Campaigns Category:History Category:Imperial Campaigns Category:Nova Wolves Category:Space Marines